Atrapada en el Pasado
by Anahia
Summary: ¿Nunca has querido cambiar algo del pasado y te han dado la oportunidad? pues a ella sí. Una mañana del 7mo año Herms desaparece durante un ataque y cuando depierta esta en el mismo lugar que antes... solo que... 20 años atras. Intriga, romance, peleas...
1. Un día normal

**Hola!!!**

**Lo primero es presentarme: mi nombre es Anahia y soy adicta a Harry Potter jejeje... **

**Este es un fic que escribí después de una noche en desvela... asi que uds saquen la cuenta...**

**Se aceptan comentarios, tomates, flores, criticas constructivas y destructivas... Pero por favor: dejenme un rewiu!!!**

**Con besos me despido para que lean el primer capi de esta historia que escribo con tanto cariño...  
**

**Los personajes no son mios (exepto algunos) sino de la genial JKR y su gente...**

* * *

**CAP. 1: Un día normal**

Todo empezó una noche a inicios del año nuevo.

Séptimo año no había sido tan horrible como todos presagiaban, en realidad, era bastante divertido, además de que lo disfrutaban más porque sería el último que pasarían juntos. Los primeros días y los primeros exámenes fueron más bien traumáticos, pero con la llegada de la navidad y del baile de Año Nuevo, todo cambió. Ella se hizo novia de Ron y Malfoy les había pedido a todos perdón, declarado de éste lado de la guerra el hurón se comporto distante pero simpático.

El trío de oro era más feliz que nunca, a pesar de tener la batalla final próxima, era como si, de alguna extraña manera, todo estuviera perfecto. Ese día Herm se había levantado y se había esmerado en su vestimenta, con más atención de la normal se alisó el cabello y se maquilló un poco, bajo la capa de clases se puso unos jeans pegados y una camisa de un leve escote. La razón: cumplía una semana con Ron.

Mientras bajaba a desayunar se dio cuenta que si alguien le hubiera dicho que algún día sería tan romántica, lo habría golpeado.

Entró al Gran Comedor sonriente y se sentó junto a sus amigos, Ron, como ya era costumbre, le beso en los labios. Hablaron de todo y de nada, y rieron largo rato. Al acabar fueron a las mazmorras a pociones donde, en medio de los regaños de Snape, hicieron una poción para rejuvenecer. Snape se había molestado con ellos y se negó a aceptarles la poción para evaluárselas. Molestos, no tuvieron otra opción que quedarse sin calificación y con puntos menos. Después de tan odiosa pero normal clase fueron a descansar al lago, antes del almuerzo.

Todo hacía parecer ese día tan… normal.

Mientras descansaban bajo un roble del lago, una voz les habló por detrás:

- Pero si son el grupo de oro. ¿Disfrutando mientras pueden?

- Sí, Zabini, disfrutamos. ¿Y tú, qué tal tu papel de reemplazo de Malfoy? –preguntó descuidadamente Harry.

- Acostumbrado, por supuesto. ¿Cuándo ha hecho otra cosa? –lo secundó Ginny.

Todos rieron la gracia de la pareja sin percatarse de que a Zabini no le había sentado nada bien.

La verdad es que desde que Malfoy se había cambiado de bando, Zabini se había convertido en el líder de los mortífagos de Slytherin. Tras él estaban Pansy, Crabe y Goyle, que lloriqueaban ante el comentario.

- No puedes hablarle así a alguien superior a ti, traidora –escupió Pansy apuntando a Ginny con la varita.

Inmediatamente todos habían sacado las suyas, Herm apuntaba directamente a la frente de Pansy, sin mediación alguna. Por un momento todos se miraron tensos, apuntándose los unos a los otros pero sin mover un pelo. El primero en atacar fue Zabini.

Le lanzó un petrificus a Ron que le dio de lleno. Y después de eso… pues no se supo. Las maldiciones iban y venían y parecía más un campo de batalla que una escuela.

Herm paralizó a los dos gorilas pero antes de que se diera cuenta Slytherin en pleno la tenía apuntada, a su lado, Draco intentaba tumbar a uno de ellos, haciendo tiempo para la llegada de los profesores. Cosa que no sucedía.

Zabini se puso frente a la pelirroja y la apuntó, dispuesto a hechizarla. Harry y Hermione se pusieron entre ellos (pues Ginny había perdido su varita en algún momento). En el momento exacto en el que ambos pronunciaban un "Expelliarmus", los hechizos de media casa verde se estrellaron de lleno en ellos.

Hermione sintió como todo su cuerpo le ardía, como un montón de vidrios se le clavaban en las piernas y un fuerte dolor en la cabeza que le hizo perder el conocimiento. Lo último que notó antes de desmayarse fue que Harry ya no estaba a su lado.

La confusión de colores y de humo fue tal que durante unos minutos nadie pudo ver nada. Cuando McGonagall apareció se hizo una calma casi sepulcral. Lo primero que hizo fue mandar a los heridos a la enfermería y luego lanzó un "Enervate" a los petrificados.

En total había: 9 de 13 Slytherin hechizados y 5 de 10 Gryffindor. Rieron por la gracia, habían ganado.

Fue, al fin, Ron quien se dio cuenta.

- ¿Dónde está Herm? –y, al decirlo, hasta McGonagall detuvo lo que hacía.

- ¿Quién fue la última persona que la vio? –interrogó, cortante.

- Estaba a mi lado al final. Nos cayeron varios hechizos a la vez –explicó Harry.

- Yo no le veo marcas, señor Potter.

- Yo lo agarré por los hombros y lo saqué de allí, pero a Herm le dieron de lleno –explicó Ginny, avergonzada por haber ayudado a uno y no a la otra.

- ¡Esos estúpidos Slytherin¿Qué le hicieron? –chillaba Ron como enloquecido.

Durante horas, buscaron Hermione sin resultado alguno. Al final de la tarde McGonagall los llamó a su oficina para decirles lo que ya resultaba obvio:

- La señorita Granger ha desaparecido…

* * *

**y??????????????????????????????  
**

**que tal??? les gusto??? **

**diganmelo pulsando el botonsito llamativo y lindo que dice "Go" abajo...**

** Hasta una proxima entrega...**


	2. Un pequeño desface temporal

**hola!!!!!**

**gracias a todas por sus post :D :D :D :D me senti feliz jajajajaja**

**aqui les traigo el segundo capi..**

**un enorme beso y gracias a todas por leer :D**

**Anahia**

* * *

**Cap. 2: ****un "pequeño" desface temporal**

La cabeza le dolía como si alguien se la estuviera martillando con todas sus fuerzas.

Abrió los ojos con molestia y se sorprendió de lo que vio: estaba bajo el roble, junto al lago. Pero no había nadie junto a ella. Sintió la grama fría en su espalda y con cuidado para no marearse, se levantó.

Ya de pie comprobó que era cierto, no había nadie allí. Estaba sola en medio de los jardines.

Había dos opciones, o todos estaban muertos o la habían dejado sola. "Parece que las bienvenidas triunfales después de mucho tiempo de inconciencia son exclusivas para Harry" sonrió cínica y caminó hacia el castillo. Tenía que encontrar a sus mejores amigos.

Mientras caminaba por los jardines se dio cuenta que éstos parecían algo distintos, el lago estaba más verde y el césped estaba desordenado, no había estudiantes por ninguna parte y hasta la cabaña de Hagrid se veía diferente, estaba más nueva, como recién pintada.

Extrañada entró al castillo, pasando por las puertas del Gran Comedor sin entrar allí, quería darse un buen baño antes de ir a cenar. Cuando llegó hasta la Señora Gorda, también ella le pareció diferente.

- Abajo Slytherin –dijo cansada. Pero el cuadro no se movió – abajo Slytherin –repitió, pero nada.

- Te escuche la primera vez, pero no es la contraseña.

- "¿La habrán cambiado¡Oh genial!" –pensó fastidiada- ¡Oh, vamos! Déjeme pasar, me conoce soy prefecta, vamos Señora Gorda… por favor.

- Si fueras prefecta conocerías la contraseña y nunca en mi vida te he visto.

Hermione se marchó exasperada del retrato, parecía una pesadilla. El dolor de cabeza no se había marchado y seguía costándole caminar. Se dirigió al Gran Comedor a buscar a alguien que pudiera ayudarla.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos se encontró con un montón de alumnos que terminaban de cenar y se dirigían a sus respectivas salas. Pero no conocía a ninguno. Al menos 20 Gryfindors le pasaron por al lado y a ninguno reconoció.

- ¡Genial! Me hechizaron y tengo amnesia colectiva –dijo con amargura mientras entraba al Gran Comedor.

Las mesas estaban prácticamente vacías, algunos alumnos terminaban de comer y otros se levantaban para marcharse. A ninguno de ellos lo había visto antes. Al final de la mesa de Gryffindor Harry y Ginny hablaban animadamente. Sonriendo más tranquila se acercó a ellos corriendo, estaban ambos de pie y casi chocan. "Harry" llamó tocándole el hombro al muchacho.

El chico se dio la vuelta y se le quedó mirando confundido.

- No soy Harry –le dijo con molestia, como si hubiese interrumpido algo. Pero sí era Harry, o al menos era idéntico a él. Es decir, era igual excepto por los ojos que no eran verdes sino marrones, eso y que no había cicatriz en su frente.

¡Sin cicatriz! Miró con horror al chico que tenía frente a ella. Era igualito a su amigo pero sus ojos y su cicatriz no estaban, pero en cambio el pelo indomable y los lentes, sí.

Con un horror mayor miró a la pelirroja a su lado. La había confundido con Ginny nada más por el pelo porque de resto no tenían nada en común. Esta chica era blanca y tenía una sonrisa dulce, no pícara como la de su amiga, la miraba extrañada y preocupada. La chica que tenía al frente no tenía ojos café, los tenía verdes como las montañas.

Hermione gritó, pensando que veía visiones. Y salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron.

Aquellos no eran Harry y Ginny.

Mientras atravesaba los pasillos del colegio como si la vida se le fuera en ello, su mente trabajaba con una rapidez impresionante. Los había visto miles de veces en fotos y podría jurar que no se equivocaba. ¿¡Qué hacía el matrimonio Potter allí¡Y tan tranquilo!.

No pueden ser James y Lily, no pueden ser –se decía sí misma mientras seguía corriendo. E iba tan despistada que no se dio cuenta de que chocaba contra alguien. Del golpe ambos fueron a parar al piso.

- Lo siento –dijo el chico mientras le extendía la mano, con una voz aterradoramente familiar.

- No te preocupes, yo venía corriendo –dijo por pura fórmula. Y alzó los ojos. Si lo de antes le había asustado esto la traumatizó.

Remus Lupin estaba frente a ella con 20 años y 50 mil arrugas menos. Su cabello castaño estaba perfectamente peinado, sus ojos miel con aquella dulzura imperturbable que ella conocía. Pero faltaban las arrugas, el ceño fruncido y la oscura tristeza que siempre nadaba en sus ojos. Este chico no tenía más de 16 años y no había vivido nada. Allí fue cuando entró en pánico. Había visto dos muertos y un hombre que para ella era como un padre, todos de 16 años.

Entonces comprendió que, de alguna u otra manera, estaba en el pasado.

- ¿Cuál es la contraseña del despacho de Dumbledore? –preguntó de repente.

- No lo sé –le contestó él encogiéndose de hombros. Pero ella lo conocía demasiado.

- Sé que la sabes.

- No la sé, pero si quieres te llevo con McGonagall –sugirió con calma. Pero Herm empezaba a desesperarse, necesitaba saber que estaba ocurriendo y necesitaba saberlo rápido, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. En un arranque histérico agarró al joven por los hombros y lo zarandeó con fuerza, quizás demasiada, mientras le gritaba.

- ¡Escucha! Sé que sabes la contraseña porque vives ahi desde tu primer año¡ahora dime cuál es! –tomó aire- Es una emergencia –dijo más calmada.

El chico la miró impresionado por unos momentos, algo asustado por la chica que tenía al frente. Sacó un papel y escribió algo en él, se lo mostró y después lo quemó con su varita. Dos segundos después no había nada más que aire donde antes había estado ella, y a lo lejos se oían sus pasos apresurados. El Lupin de 16 años se encogió de hombros y con su sonrisa siempre en calma se fue al Gran Comedor a buscar a James, para recogerlo después de que Lily le hubiese rechazado una cita, como ocurría cada día a la misma hora.

* * *

**y????????????????????????????????????**

** les gusto??? espero que si :D**

**fue algo corto (de eso me acabo de dar cuenta) gracias a dios el tercero pinta mas largo...**

**bueno por favor sigan ese impulso que les nace del corazon de apretar el "Go" de abajo y dejarme un adorable review :D :D :D**

**hasta el proximo cap, besos!!!**

* * *


	3. Te presento a los Merodeadores

**Hola!!!!!**

**mil gracias por los rewius:D :D :D son bellos...**

**bueno les dejo la tercera parte de esta historia...**

**Besos!!**

* * *

**Cap. 3: ****te presento a los merodeadores**

- ¡Ranas de fresas! – dijo frente a la estatua que se movió con un chirrido. Subió con nerviosismo las escaleras, dando dos pasos y luego retrocediendo uno. El temblor y la euforia podían con ella, la emoción y el terror de verlo nuevamente.

Dio varias vueltas ante la puerta sin decidirse si tocar o no, esperando un "adelante" que no llegó. Al final, abrió la puerta de golpe sin tocar. Estaba vacío. Dio un par de pasos y observó detenidamente la habitación, demasiado emocionada para llamar siquiera al director. La añoranza la embargó, los cuadros de los antiguos directores llenaban las paredes, pero el de aquel anciano en específico no estaba. La mesita con sus sillones estaban en el mismo lugar de antes, al igual que el estante del cual salía una tenue luz plateada, sobre él el Sombrero seleccionador dormía, arrugado y desecho.

Buscó con la mirada lo más importante de la habitación y lo encontró al fondo, en una jaula dorada y muy pulida.

Fewkes (N/A: se escribe así??) descansaba dentro y parecía que habían nacido hacía sólo un par de días pues estaba igual o más arrugado que el Sombrero Seleccionador. Se sentó en el mullido sillón a pensar y, al poco rato, el típico ¡pum! De alguien al caer al suelo hizo resonancia en el cuarto.

Dumbledore, con muchísimas arrugas menos, se levantó del piso y se sacudió el polvo de la túnica, dejando ver la masa informe y azulada del pensadero, del cual había salido. Hermione no pudo articular palabra. Se sintió demasiado abrumada. El anciano (ahora no tan anciano) se sentó frente a ella y apareció una jarra de jugo de calabaza y dos vasos.

- ¡Hola! –saludo alegremente después del primer sorbo a su jugo. Hermione casi se cae de la silla ¿Cómo podía este hombre ser asi?- Te veo uniforme de Gryffindor pero no estudias aquí ¿verdad?

- No, no lo hago. Pero lo haré –la frase sonó un tanto mística. Dumbledore la miró a través de sus gafas de media luna esperando que continuara- nací en Liverpool el 10 de septiembre de 1979 –el director alzó una ceja pero no hizo comentarios, Herms continuó- Soy hija de muggles pero recibí mi carta a los 11 y entre a Hogwarts. A inicios del séptimo año hubo una pelea con los de Slytherin y por una conjunción de hechizos me desmayé. Cuando desperté estaba aquí y en esta época. No se cómo, pero retrocedí 20 años en el tiempo.

- ¿Fecha exacta?

- 7 de enero –Dumbledore se giró a ver _el profeta _que rezaba la misma fecha.

- Bien, pues averiguaremos la razón de que se encuentre usted aquí y la regresaremos lo antes posible.-dijo el hombre. Hermione lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, se lo había tomado tan tranquilo, como si fuera normal conocer gente de otras épocas todos los días. Claro, después pensó que era muy probable que para él si lo fuera.

En un ataque de nostalgia, lo vio así frente a ella con sus gafas de media luna, sus ojos azules, sus arrugas y su barba. Y aquella mirada de comprensión que parecía travesarte. Era el hombre que los había protegido hasta su muerte, el siempre había estado allí para ellos, el que siempre los dejaba entrar a escondidas cuando Harry estaba en la enfermería, el primero que vio al despertar del ataque de la serpiente en segundo, el que le dijo que mientras luchara tendrían un futuro y el mismo que curó su heridas después del ataque de quinto. Simplemente, era Albus Dumbledore.

Sin poder contenerse se levantó y lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento, cuando se separó él la miraba bondadoso y ella intentaba contener las lágrimas.

- Lo siento, momento emotivo –fue lo único que dijo y regresó sonrojada a su asiento, él sólo sonrió.

Pasaron las siguientes dos horas, discutiendo de hechizos (los que ella había reconocido y los que no) y de combinaciones, del tiempo y como atravesarlo. Al final no habían sacado nada en blanco y ya la noche se cernía sobre el castillo. El director resolvió dejarla allí hasta dar con la respuesta de cómo regresarla a su época, le dijo que comiera tranquila y que fuera a Gryffindor y le dio la contraseña correcta. Antes de marcharse Herm se volvió.

- El detalle es que no creo que sea al azar –dijo nerviosa. El director calló esperando que continuara- estudio con el hijo de dos alumnos de este tiempo y digamos que la importancia de los padres de mi amigo en el futuro será… vital. Y me parece demasiada casualidad.

No obtuvo respuesta, solo un asentimiento con la cabeza. Dumbledore no le había pedido que le diera información del futuro en ningún momento (lo que demostraba la sabiduría del hombre), pero había considerado que eso sí era algo que debía saber. La verdad, podría ser la clave de todo.

Así iba pensando cuando entró al Gran Comedor y volvió a quedarse fría ante un lugar que le era tan conocido y tan extraño a la vez. Se encaminó hacia la esquina donde normalmente se sentaba con sus amigos y le pareció todo menos una incongruencia ver allí sentados a los merodeadores. Al final se acomodó en una esquina de la mesa, alejada de todos.

Dumbledore llamó la atención de todos con un repiqueteo en la copa.

- ¡Alumnos!, quiero decirles unas pocas palabras. Primero espero que empiecen éste año con buen pie y que gane el mejor en Quiditch –un murmullo recorrió el salón excepto en Grffindor donde cantaban abiertamente "Nosotros, nosotros oh si, oh si"- y la segunda: tenemos una estudiante de intercambio, se nombre es Hermione Starks y viene de Australia, espero que la traten muy bien. Estudiará en Gryffindor. ¡Buen provecho! –y se sentó.

Todos buscaron a la nueva con la mirada y la encontraron sentada en la esquina de la mesa, tenía el pelo alborotado y ojos café. Tampoco parecía estarle prestando atención a nadie. Pronto todo el mundo dejó de mirarla y se concentraron en la suculenta cena.

Herm se sintió invadida por el nerviosismo, no conocía nadie y se sentía como a inicios de primer año, donde nadie le hablaba y se sentía, simplemente, sola.

Cada vez que iniciaba algo nuevo, no tenía a nadie a su lado, pero las cosas mejoraban con el tiempo. Ella no era muy sociable al principio de nada, pero mientras la conocían iba cambiando poco a poco. Nunca había sido muy supersticiosa, pero cruzó los dedos para que esta vez fuera igual.

Además, pronto regresaría a su tiempo ¿Verdad?

- Así que ésta era tu urgencia –susurró una voz a su lado, cuando se volvió a ver quien era se encontró con los ojos miel de Remus Lupin- me alegra que la resolvieras. Entonces, ahora estudiarás aquí, puedo ayudarte a ponerte al día si quieres –ofreció mientras se sentaba a su lado. Herm se hubiera sentido alagada por la oferta y quizás por el obvio galanteo, pero lo conocía demasiado: el brillo travieso en sus ojos cada vez que buscaba sonsacar información.

- ¡Vaya, lunático tiene nueva conquista! No pierdes tiempo ¿eh? –le celebró James sentándose frente a ellos. Hermione casi vuelve a sufrir un paro cardiaco ¡Eran idénticos!- ¡Ven Canuto! Tienes que ver esto.

- A ver, a ver… Háblame de ella lunático –se burló Sirius acudiendo al llamado de su amigo y sentándose a su lado.

Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo, o al menos así lo sintió Herm, porque dejó de respirar, de moverse y su corazón dejó de latir. Nadie (nunca) le había dicho que Sirius Black era tan condenadamente sexy. Dumbledore debió de haberle avisado que tuviera cuidado con él, o por lo menos ayudarla bajando la calefacción del Gran Comedor que en ese momento subía unos cuantos grados de golpe.

Tenía el cabello negro liso y le caía desordenado pero peinado por los hombros, los ojos grises profundos y juguetones, y las facciones masculinas marcadas lo que le daba un aire mayor que contrastaba con la sonrisa infantil de su rostro, los labios finos y rojos y el cuello…

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo se prohibió seguir bajando con la mirada, eso no sería bueno. Movió la cabeza para un lado y al hacerlo le llegó su olor, una colonia varonil y fuerte que la embriagó (N/A: saben la swiss army?? Bueno esa… huele TAN bien!!). Trató de concentrarse y lo logró. A su lado Remus decía algo, así que intentó escucharlo.

- …amigos. Su nombre es Hermione Starks. Hermione ellos son James Potter y Sirius Black. Y yo soy Remus Lupin –le estrechó la mano, James sonrió y saludó y Sirius le guiñó un ojo. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no derretirse allí mismo.

- ¡Hola!, Hermione Gr… Starks, vengo de… intercambio. –se le había olvidado que país había dicho Dumbledore.

- Bueno, pues si estás aquí de intercambio no te recomiendo que te juntes con estos irresponsables –dijo alguien justo detrás de ellos. Los cuatro se giraron y se encontraron a una pelirroja que movía altaneramente su larga cabellera y los miraba con una mano apoyada en su cadera.

- Nadie te ha invitado, Evans –gruñó Sirius mientras intentaba que James no babeara la mesa.

- Como premio anual es mi deber enseñarte el castillo –dijo y la tomó por el brazo y la arrastró hacia la salida. James iba a mascullar algo como "yo también soy Premio Anual" pero se quedó atragantado con el movimiento de las caderas de la pelirroja.

- Son unos saboteadotes, mejor no te juntes con ellos –le dijo Lily mientras subían por las escalera hacia la sala común- por cierto, soy Lilian Evans, pero si me dices así te golpearé. Soy Lily.

- Hermione Gr… Starks, un placer.

Y así sin darse cuenta estaba en otra época, sentada en su nueva cama en Gryffindor, teniendo problemas para aprenderse su nuevo nombre y hablando con la famosa Lily Potter, bueno, Evans.

Y lo mejor era que le gustaba la situación, y mucho.

* * *

**Y???????**

** les gusto????  
**

**pisen el "Go" de abajo y hagan al fic inmensamente feliz!!!!**

**y a mi ;)  
**

**Muchos post mucho fic  
**

**jajaja besos!!!**


	4. La rata

**Hola!!!**

**gracias por los post!!!!!**

**aqui les mando el prox capi pq voy de volada y no puedo explayarme mucho...**

**besos!!!**

* * *

**Cap. 4: La rata**

Cuando abrió los ojos el sol ya se colaba por sus cortinas, se desperezó con fastidio, y sonrió de lado, le encantaba esa época del año tan fría pero con flores nacientes. Era realmente preciosa. Restregándose los ojos se sentó en su cama, en la de al lado Ginny se terminaba de poner la capa.

- Que raro que te despertaste primero Ginny –rió mientras se ponía de pie.

La chica se dio la vuelta mirándola con una ceja levantada. Esa chica no era Ginny, es más, era la mujer de las fotografías, la mamá de Harry ¿Qué hacía Lily Potter allí y donde estaba Ginny?. Le tomó dos segundos comprender la realidad.

- Lo siento –rió- es la costumbre. En mi habitación también había una chica pelirroja.

- No te preocupes. Ya te iba a despertar, eres una dormilona.

- Lily ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –preguntó tímida, la pelirroja asintió- mi ropa… bueno se perdió. ¿Podrías prestarme algo

- ¡Por supuesto! Pensé que era algo más grave. Agarra lo que quieras, segundo cajón a la derecha –y con aquella sonrisa despampanante salió de la habitación- te esperó abajo.

¿Dormilona? Ella siempre había sido muy puntual. Caminó hasta la ducha y dejó que el agua fría que cayera por el rostro, tenía la extraña sensación de que muchas cosas cambiarían allí.

Se vistió con unos jeans y una camisa de tiritas y se colocó su capa de Gryffindor. La verdad es que cambiar de tiempo tenía sus inconvenientes, por ejemplo ¿Qué haría con el dinero?.

Bajó rápidamente y descubrió que realmente no había mucha diferencia. Abajo la esperaba Lily como antes lo había hecho Ginny y junto a ella (pero no hablando) James y Sirius jugaban ajedrez, como lo harían Harry y Ron.

Sonrió con ganas y se les acercó.

- ¿Vamos a comer?

- Por supuesto –contestaron los 4 al mismo tiempo: Lily, James, Sirius y Remus.

- Ella no irá con ustedes. Tiene mejores gustos ¿Verdad? –soltó lily

- Bueno en rea… -iba a empezar pero la interrumpieron.

- Nos conoció primero a nosotros. Somos sus amigos –se defendió Sirius. James solo babeaba.

- Ustedes no son amigos de ninguna chica. Solo la quieren para hacerle… actos indecorosos

- ¿Actos indecorosos? –los merodeadores rieron con ganas- los que te haré a ti preciosa. Pero ella es mi amiga.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso canuto? A ella no la puedes tocar.

- Exacto ¡A mi no me puedes tocar! Ves solo quieres a las chicas para… eso

- Chicos…

- Ya va James, espera…

- ¡Canuto! Me traicionaste. ¿Como que la quieres a ella?

- Yo no la quiero¡es toda tuya!

- Chicos…

- ¡Yo no soy de nadie!

- Vamos a calmarnos, James por favor no golpees a Sirius, Lily no chilles tanto que aturdes y Sirius no vuelvas a hablar de Lily –sonó la calmada voz de Remus desde detrás de un libro muy grueso.

- ¡YO NO ATURDO!

- Chicos…

- ¡Ella irá conmigo!

- Irá con nosotros, y fin de la historia.

- ¡¡Chicos!!

Hermione había gritado tan fuerte que la sala común en pleno se volteó a verla, los merodeadores y la madre de Harry se voltearon extrañados, habían olvidado por completo que ella esta allí, a pesar que era por ella por quien peleaban. Y después decían que no discutían por gusto.

- Iré con todos –y sonrió tajante- gracias por la importancia -terminó con un guiño.

Al principio el grupo la miró con los ojos desorbitados¿Lily y James comiendo juntos? Esta chica era espía y quería destruir el colegio, en definitiva.

- Vamos, pues –dijo Sirius y tomando a James del cuello de la camisa, salió por el retrato.

Herm, embobada, salió tras la ancha espalda del ojigris, fijándose en como sus músculos se marcaban al caminar. Definitivamente ella no lo recordaba tan sexy.

El Gran Comedor pareció estar de acuerdo en que aquello era un día anormal y al sentarse (Hermione con Lily a un lado y frente a Sirius que a su vez estaba sentado junto a James y a Remus) todos los de Gryffindor se apretujaron lejos de ellos por temor a que aquello terminara en hechizos.

La castaña no podía probar bocado, su vista se negaba a apartarse del torso formado y los rasgos varoniles de aquel hombre que había visto hacía tanto, y que recién empezaba a conocer. El desayuno fue algo extraño, James y Lily no se miraron en toda la hora y Remus hizo el bondadoso acto de entablar conversación con ellas y así Hermione no tuvo que lanzársele encima al ojigris. Cosa que, si no tenía cuidado, acabaría por hacer.

Pero toda perturbación quedó apartada a un lado cuando McGonagall llegó a entregarle su horario nuevo. No había hablado con la mujer desde su llegada a este tiempo, pero sabía que Dumbledore le contaría todo lo sucedido y la realidad de su procedencia, sintió un extraño revoltijo de emociones cuando la animaga se paró frente a ella con un rostro libre de arrugas y la mirada de alguien joven en los ojos, su rostro siempre pétreo tenía la misma expresión que siempre pero había un toque vivaz en sus palabras que perdería en algún momento de los años venideros.

Herm se tuvo que aguantar el impulso de abrazarla y en cambio le agradeció el pergamino que le ofrecía con una sincera sonrisa. La mujer se marchó no sin antes echar una mirada de reprobación a sus nuevas amistades que le tiraron besos en respuesta.

La primera clase de aquel era Pociones con Slytherin, como cada martes, después Transformación y por último DCAO, además tenía dos horas libres.

- Asco: cuatro horas con Malfoy - por un momento se había sentido en casa, con Harry y Ron y dándose cuenta que tendrían que ver al rubio oxigenado por clases dobles, pero no era así. No estaba en casa, y a su lado había cuatro personas mirándola con cara de extrañados.

- Sí, sería un asco. Gracias a Dios se graduó hace dos años –le aclaró Remus con cariño. En ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta de donde estaba y se puso roja hasta las orejas. Asintió apenada y no volvió a abrir la boca.

No había tomado una decisión concreta sobre si decirles o no sobre lo que pasaría en el futuro, pero lo seguro era que no podía ir regando por ahí su vida en ese entonces. Porque le gustara o no su vida había cambiado y ahora debía medir sus palabras con un inmenso cuidado.

En ese momento Hermione Granger suprimió sus recuerdos del futuro y se concentró en el pasado. Su vida había cambiado radicalmente de la noche a la mañana pero no dejaría que nadie lo supiera. Hallaría alguna manera, cambiaría lo que sería su realidad 20 años después, a fin de cuentas, nada sucede por casualidad y si estaba allí era por una razón ¿no?.

Se puso de pie cuando Lily lo hizo y siguió a la pelirroja hasta las mazmorras, seguidas por los chicos que conversaban sobre Quidditch. De vez en cuando la castaña volteaba para encontrarse con los ojos grises de Sirius que la miraban fijamente, ella bajaba la cabeza apenada y después de un rato volteaba y al darse cuenta de que él la veía volvía la vista al piso con rapidez.

El moreno reía por lo bajo, encantado de que hubiera una chica en Gryffindor (aparte de Lily) a la que aún no hubiera conquistado.

Cuando se sentaron en el aula de pociones para Hermione ocurrieron dos cosas importantes: en cuanto se sentó junto a Lily al final del salón observó un cabello negro grasiento acomodado en la primera fila con un libro desgastado en las manos. No pudo contener la risa al comprender que de ahora en adelante Severus Snape no sería más que un alumno y que ya no podría torturarla ni quitarle puntos, más bien, ahora ella lo torturaría a él: tenía a los merodeadores de su lado ¿qué podía salir mal?.

Pero su risa se corto en seco con la entrada al salón de una figura rechoncha y bajita, de cabello castaño grasoso y unos ojos pequeños rastreros. Tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no pararse y lanzarle un "Avada Kevadra" ahí mismo. No es que ella fuera una asesina, pero aquel asqueroso ser sí lo era y se le hizo complicado no degollarlo con sus propias manos al verlo sentar con aquella hipocresía junto a los chicos más lindos que Hogwarts hubiera conocido. Peter Pettigrew acababa de entrar a Pociones.

Ni la llegada de Slogbourn cambio el hecho de que Hermione no podía dejar de taladrar con la mirada al asesino de los padres de su mejor amigo.

* * *

**y??????????????**

**les gusto?? haganmelo saber por favor!!!**

**muchos besos de moreno**


	5. la nueva o vieja Hermione

**Hola!!!!**

**Mil gracias por los post, adore leerlos!!!! **

**disculpen las tardanza mis niños... estaba de vacaciones...**

**me voy corriendo pq tengo tarea pero les dejo el fic...**

**disfruten y dejen post!!!**

* * *

Cap. 5: La nueva o vieja Hermione

Hermione se prometió en ese momento que hallaría, de alguna forma, la manera de hacerle pagar a la rata asquerosa todas las que le había hecho… o le haría¡Que complicación con los tiempos verbales!...  
La poción de ese día era para envejecer. Slogbourn tenía razón: Lily era muy buena en esa materia, pronto se habían entablado una rivalidad entre ambas. La castaña nunca podría haber imaginado que Lily pudiera ser tan simpática.  
Al final de la clase todos fueron a transformaciones, los tres merodeadores y Herms tenían horarios para Aurores y Lily quería ser medimaga (compartían todas las clases excepto DCAO), la única que faltaba siempre era la rata asquerosa ¡Y bien por ella!.  
Durante la clase con McGonagall James no paró de enviarle papelitos a Lily pidiéndole una cita.  
- Podrías escribir un libro titulado "Las mil y un maneras de decir: Sal conmigo" –le susurró Herms entre risas después de que Lily incinerara el último avioncito que caía sobre su pupitre.  
- No me parece gracioso, ese asqueroso Potter nunca me deja en paz. "Regálame una oportunidad para conquistarte" –leyó con sorna e incendió la mariposa.  
- ¡O vamos! No puede ser tan malo –ayudó Hemos, mientras quemaba una snitch de papel que decía "Ser merodeadora sería el mayor honor de tu vida", si iba a convencer a Lily esa no era la manera.  
- ¡Lo es! Estamos desde tercero en esto. No hay forma de que entienda que es no y punto –un pájaro se desintegró frente a sus ojos- es un patán, detestable, mujeriego, mentiroso y engreído –al conejito lo arrugó con sus propias manos sin siquiera leerlo. La verdad, James tenía imaginación para el origami.  
- ¿Y no has pensado en aceptarlo? –se arrepintió en el mismo momento en que lo dijo. Lily se volvió y la miró como si fuera un insecto a punto de ser aplastado, ignorando el perro de papel- Digo, quizás si le aceptas una sola cita, después lo puedes mandar a freír espárragos –trató de explicarse, y justo cuando sentía las manos de Lily cerrándose sobre su cuello la pelirroja sonrió y se acomodó en su asiento, con una mirada que no tenía nada que envidiarle a ningún Slytherin..  
- Quizás tengas razón. Nunca lo había pensado. Le acepto una cita, le hago la vida imposible y nunca más lo vuelvo a ver. Excelente plan. Se arrepentirá de haberme fastidiado tanto –y riendo sacó un papel en que escribió algo que Herms no llegó a leer y, trasformándolo en una mariposa, lo mandó a volar donde James.  
"Pobrecito James como Lily lo agarre desprevenido" Pensó Hermione y se concentró en la clase, esperando fervientemente que todo saliera bien.  
La mariposa de papel voló y aterrizó limpiamente frente a James que por un momento la miró como si no supiera que era o como había llegado allí. En realidad no lo sabía. Había pasado tanto tiempo esperando esta respuesta y tanto tiempo creyendo que nunca llegaría, que ahora que la tenía al frente no lo podía creer. Sinceramente un "sí" era lo último que imaginaba recibir.  
-¡James! –le gritó el pelinegro a su lado. Repitió su nombre varias veces hasta que por fin regresó a la tierra.  
- Sirius ¿qué crees que sea? –preguntó mirando extasiado a la pequeña mariposa que batía las alitas. 3 puestos más allá las dos chicas se reían a carcajadas. Pero para sus adentros.  
- Si lo abres lo averiguamos ¡Pero espera! Es rojo, quizás sea un vociferador –se volvió hacia el castaño de aire intelectual que se sentaba delante de ellos –Remus ¡pst! Remus ¿Esta cosa es un vociferador? –el rubio lo miró con detenimiento con la misma cara de perdido que tenía James pero movió negativamente la cabeza y ya iba a comenzar a decir que lo vociferadores solo tenían una forma cuando Sirius lo detuvo con la mano y acercó la mariposa a James que aún la miraba expectante.  
Canuto vio como su amigo por fin se decidía a abrirlo, y como con extremo cuidado desdobló los pliegues de la mariposa roja que se retorcía y le hacía cosquillas. Cuando terminó, quedo al descubierto una letra negra y corrida, de una leve inclinación que rezaba:  
"No creo que sea un honor, es más: no es un honor. Pero igual lo acepto Cornamenta. Nos vemos para la salida de Hogsmadae. Y sí, sí es una cita.  
Lily"  
Una hora después Sirius y Remus depositaban al pobre chico en su cama: aún seguía en shock. Cuando despertó, en el exacto momento en que Remus dijo con voz de locutor: "¡Ya ha terminado el partido!" James se levantó gritando "¡La tengo, la tengo¡Tengo la snitch!", el pobre se quedó muy azorado al ver que sus compañeros reían a pierna suelta en la base de su cama, sobretodo porque lo último que recordaba era la clase de Binns y una mariposa….  
- ¿De verdad aceptó una cita conmigo u otra ve lo soñé? –preguntó sinceramente. No era la primera que tenía un sueño despierto donde Lily le aceptaba una cita, sólo que la mayoría de las veces aparte de decirle que sí se le lanzaba encima y lo besaba pasionalmente, como no había sucedido esta vez le parecía más factible.  
Dos pisos más arriba y en la torre contraria:  
- ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer? –le preguntaba Hermione a la pelirroja que daba vueltas por la habitación eligiendo pociones y ropa para una cita cuya fecha ni siquiera existía. Y después decía que no le gustaba.  
- Tienes razón ¡Ya me di cuenta! Si le acepto una cita y le hago la vida imposible me dejará en paz para siempre ¡Eres una genio! –y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla para seguir buscando camisas.  
- Tienes que disfrutarlo ¿Sabes? Quizás no sea como tú crees…-decidió callarse cuando Lily la miró como si volviera a ser una mosca que debiera ser eliminada.  
No volvió a sugerirle más nada. Ni ese día ni los que siguieron, en cambio, decidió planear una estrategia para que Lily el día de la cita fuera… deslumbrante, y en vez de sabotearla la disfrutara. Le costó dar con la idea, pero al final lo consiguió. Al lunes siguiente apareció en el cartel la fecha siguiente para visitar el pueblo brujo. Tenía una semana para poner en marcha su plan.  
Mientras visitaba Dumbledore periódicamente, cada noche más o menos, para preguntarle si sabía algo nuevo. Pero el director no tenía ni idea y al poco rato se hartó y la mandó a dormir, literalmente, con la promesa de que la mandaría a llamar cuando supiera algo nuevo. Pero pasaron las semanas y Dumbledore no llamó.  
Hermione empezaba a desesperarse. Ese mundo era genial, claro: Lily era la mejor amiga que había tenido jamás (ni Ginny la entendía tan bien), allí no era la sabelotodo, no tenía una reputación que la precediera a donde fuera, la idea de formar parte de la unión de los padres de su mejor amigo le resultaba hermosa y aparte estaba, bueno, estaba Sirius, al cual cada vez que se le encontraba se le removía más el piso, el chico era sexy, masculino, atrayente, divertido, gracioso, inteligente y…. mujeriego. Ese era su único defecto, pero aún así no evitaba que cada día pensara un poco más en él.  
Pero ese NO era su mundo. Lily era la madre ¡Por dios, la madre! De su mejor amigo, Sirius era el padrino y lo había visto morir (eso quitaba un poco la emoción al asunto, le resultaba algo… morboso), esa unión se celebraría con sin ella allí ayudando y ya extrañaba a sus amigos. Si bien antes se había quejado de su reputación, la verdad era que donde estaba ahora no tenía reputación simplemente porque no era nadie. Nadie. Y eso la desanimaba un poco, quería regresar a su época.  
Pero mientras tanto todo lo que podía hacer era investigar en la biblioteca y disfrutarlo, y había mucho que disfrutar. Así que el día de la salida a Hogsmedae se levantó bien temprano en la mañana y se vistió con unos jeans y una camisa (había estado utilizando la ropa de Lily, ese día por fin compraría algo de ropa para ella. Ahora pertenecía al grupo de estudiantes ayudados por el fondo para estudiantes sin dinero), se amarró el pelo en una cola y bajo rápidamente.  
Abajo la esperaban los merodeadores y con ellos repasó nuevamente las fases del plan "Hacer que Lily caiga". Claro, en el buen sentido.  
Bueno, en realidad lo repasó con James porque durante la conversación de quince minutos había estado ignorando deliberadamente a Sirius "807, 808, 809¡900 segundos!" celebró emocionada, se despidió y pegó la carrera a su habitación. Habían sido 900 segundos sintiendo su atrayente olor sin voltearlo a ver, había roto su propio record, antes solo eran 806. Esos cuatro segundos habían sido muy dificiles (N/A: no lo dudo)  
- ¡Buenos días! Hoy es el gran día ¡Así que a sonreír! –la verdad Lily no se veía muy contenta, mas bien tenía unas bolsas enormes bajo los ojos y una mirada que ni Zamara la del Aro- nerviosa ¿verdad?, no intentes ocultarlo, se te nota. Bueno yo te ayudo.  
Y antes de que la pelirroja pudiera negarse, Herms la arrastró hasta el baño donde le había preparado una tina caliente, luego sacó la ropa más linda y sexy que tenía, escondiendo en el proceso la carpa que Lily había elegido desanimar al pobre James, y esperó.  
La pelirroja peleó aquel cambio de vestimenta hasta que Hermione la amenazó, con aquella mirada McGonagall versión mejorada, que o se la ponía por las buenas o le lanzaba un imperius y se las ponía igual.  
Después de vestida y arreglada con maquillaje mágico, que Hermione había aprendido de Ginny "¡Ginny!" pensó con nostalgia, definitivamente tenía que centrarse y dejar de pensar en sus amigos, Lily bajó al vestíbulo donde James la esperaba.  
El resultado fue que cornamenta, tras media hora de retraso, vio bajar pos las escaleras a una pelirroja simplemente espectacular: llevaba una falda con volantes beige un poco por encima de la rodilla, una camisa blanca sin mangas y unos mocasines beige, el pelo recogido en una cola con algunos rizos (mágicamente formados) que se escapaban rebeldes y un poco, muy leve, de maquillaje.  
- Wow –fue lo único que pudo articular el chico, tras echarle una mirada de arriba abajo a las pronunciadas curvas de la pelirroja.  
Lily solo bufó y murmuró un gruñido "vayámonos ¿Si?" algo cavernoso. Herms lo siguió en el siguiente carruaje: debía asegurarse que todo fuera perfecto.  
Cuando bajaron en Hogsmadae la parejita se dirigió a la tienda de dulces, la única que les gustaba a ambos, y Herm se fue a la tienda de al frente donde vendían túnicas en oferta.  
-¿Por qué tan sola, castagna? –preguntó una voz ronca a sus espaldas, que había sido precedida por un olor embriagante y varonil, sumamente atrayente ¿Quien hubieraa dicho que el italiano era tan lindo?. Lo reconoció enseguida y, cuando se giró con temor para verlo, el alma se le cayó a los pies.  
El chico llevaba el cabello negro azulado despeinado y le caí casi por los hombros, el rostro siempre firme, con sus ojos grises capturadotes, su aroma tan… masculino y su sonrisa de medio lado. El desgraciado, ya de por sí condenadamente sexy, había decidido vestirse a matar: llevaba vaqueros oscuros y una camisa negra con los primeros (en realidad casi hasta la mitad) botones desabrochados, dejando a la vista un torso moreno demasiado bien formado, on los musulos trasluciendo por las mangas recogidas de la espectacular prenda que, en opinión de Hermione, se vería mucho mejor en el piso.  
Se recriminó mentalmente por un pensamiento tan impuro. Pero dos segundos después estaba pensando cosas mucho peores.  
Definitivamente no iba a ser un día fácil.

* * *

**y????**

**les gusto???**

** diganme que si...**

**el prox capi estar más emosionante...**

**Dejen post, sucumban a la tentacion y pisen el Go de abajo...**

** Besos!!! **


	6. la cita de Lily

**Hola!!!!!**

** perdon por la tardanza :S no htengo excusa.**

** aqui les traigo el sexto capi de este fanfic jejeje...**

**Pero quiciera comentarles algo primero: Voy a hacer una inmnsa modificacion en la base del fan fic. Ya llevo escrito como 4 capis mas adelantados que aqui, yo no escribo a planificacion sino en su gran mayoria la historia va como vaya saliendo, y los personajes se salieron un poco de control y la historia se devio de su cause. Asi que ahora tiene un nuevo cause, me encanta como esta quedano, ams que antes, pero uds son los lectores y quiero su opinion. e aqui el gran cambio que no notaran ahora sino despues probablemente:**

**Esto ya no sera un Hermione Sirius, sino que ahora sera un Hermione Remus...**

**Aunque como ya dije eso saldra a flote en los proximos capitulos... Me dicen su opinion en un bonito post porfas!!**

* * *

Cp 6: La cita de Lily

Nerviosa. Por primera vez en su vida Lily se sentía… nerviosa.  
Ni los TIMOS, los EXTASIS o el primer día de clases. Para todo ello solo había sentido algo de estrés, ansiedad por hacerlo bien, pero nunca nervios. La sensación del corazón latiendo acelerado en su pecho, sus piernas incapaces de sostenerla, las manos sudorosas, el nudo en la garganta y para colmo el tic nervioso del labio. Todo era nuevo en ella.  
Y ahora lo primero que la ponía así, para lo único que nunca había estado preparada, era él… James.  
Desde el mismo momento en que lo vio, parado ante las grandes puertas de roble con unos vaqueros claros y una camisa azul celeste, demasiado apretada al torso, marcando los firmes músculos y dejando un par de botones al aire.  
Cómo si la visión no fuese ya lo bastante perturbadora ¡El hombre iba y se desabotonaba la camisa!. La gente ya no tenía compasión.  
Lily se mordía el labio tratando de calmar aquella apremiante sensación desconocida para ella. Cosa que a James no le hacía gracia, pues los labios de la pelirroja alcanzaban un nivel de sensualidad inesperado.  
- ¿Te invito a comprar dulces? –preguntó James para alivianar el ambiente. Por una vez no pensaba arruinarla, no con ella. La pelirroja había demostrado, muchas veces en los últimos años, cierta atracción por él y cada vez que él intentaba explotarla, bueno… nunca habían salido juntos ¿O sí?.  
Lily asintió y juntos caminaron a Honey Dukes. Los grandes estantes repletos de colores y sabores diferentes, el penetrante olor de las tortas, los caramelos con movimiento, el suelo pegajoso y el aire impregnado de alegría condimentada con vainilla. El ambiente puso muy de buenas a la pelirroja que inmediatamente se avocó a la tarea de llenar una cesta de todo lo que contuviera azúcar (N/A: o sea… todo ¡Yo quiero!). Se acercó a la estantería de chocolates y eligió los más raros, a su lado James cogió una extraña caja con forma de hocico que aullaba y que cada vez que lo hacía un rico olor a menta llenaba el ambiente.  
- Son los favoritos de Remus –explicó James- todas las salidas él viene y no los encuentra porque Sirius y yo los compramos todos. En navidad se los damos como sorpresa. Es un secreto –le confesó poniéndose un dedo en los labios y sonriendo. A Lily se le bajaron las defensas ¡Que sonrisa más hermosa!  
Se acercaron a la caja y Jemes, como buen caballero, pagó todo. La única razón por la que Lily permitió semejante acto de galantería fue porque todavía estaba en shock: Potter le había confiado un secreto ¡suyo!. Cuando salieron de la tienda y se vio con la enorme bolsa de caramelos se sonrojó hasta camuflarse con su pelo. Su compañero rió con ganas y la tomó de la mano, guiándola calle arriba. Pasaron por la librería mágica donde James compró un libro de mantenimiento de la escoba y Lily uno sobre magia antigua. Siguieron su camino con confianza hacia el linde del bosque, James todo el tiempo bromeando y arrancando sonrisas ocasionales al imperturbable rostro de la pelirroja, la cual iba muy divertida sin darse cuenta que estaban muy alejados del pueblo y que atravesaban una cerca blanca para ascender por una pequeña colina.  
- Bueno… llegamos –su voz sonó algo temblorosa.  
Señaló la gruta que tenían al frente. Hermione le había explicado la manera de llegar allí, a la cueva en la montaña al linde del pueblo. El chico no se preguntó como es que una chica que venía por primera vez al colegio conocía un escondite que ni ellos.  
La pelirroja abrió los ojos asombrada mientras su cita sacaba el mantel y la comida con un movimiento de la varita.  
- Mademoiselle su comida está servida –Lily rió con la graciosa reverencia y se sentó cruzando las piernas en el mantel a rayas que él había colocado.  
- Merci monsieur  
El almuerzo eran pasteles y pasteles de carne, pollo, pavo, frutas… de todo. Y jarras de jugo de calabaza por montones. Lily lo miró interrogante preguntándose honestamente si el chico pensaría engordarla para después comérsela.  
- Son los elfos. Debí pedir para media persona ¡Igual hubiera sobrado un montón! –explicó.  
- ¿Cómo hacen tú y tus amigos para meterse en las cocinas? –preguntó curiosa.  
- Es un secreto –repitió el gesto de sellarse la boca con un dedo. Lily le respondió con un puchero- te lo mostraré en nuestra próxima cita.  
Y antes de que ella pudiera protestar (cosa que seguramente haría) cambió de tema y le preguntó sobre lo éxtasis.  
Exámenes, profesores, amigos, gustos y familia fueron algunos de los temas que tocaron mientras se devoraban la comida en un tiempo que ninguno de los dos contó, demasiado enfrascados en la conversación como para percatarse de lo demás.  
Así fue como James descubrió que Lily odiaba a su casa y a su familia, pero sobre todo a su hermana. Y así fue como Lily descubrió que James vivía con sus abuelos porque sus padres habían muerto cuando él era niño, muertos a manos del mago oscuro más temido del momento.  
- Lo siento mucho –susurró sin saber exactamente que decir ante tal confesión.  
- No te preocupes. Por eso quiero acabar con ese maldito de Voldemort. No voy a permitir que siga asesinando gente.  
Así fue como nació en Lily Evans el odio incipiente contra aquel despiadado asesino que le había arrebatado los padres a un pequeño de 5 años. Ahora, que ese pequeño fuera James y que odiara verlo triste no tenía nada que ver.  
Cambiaron a un tema más divertido, tras que James notara la mirada de rencor de Lily. De pronto el chico notó que el sol ya bajaba por el cielo: se estaba haciendo tarde.  
- Bueno… Señorita es hora de partir –fue tan rápido que James no supo si de verdad el rostro de lily se había ensombrecido o había sido imaginación suya- No tengo ganas de que me agarre la noche aquí, muchos lobos. ¡Aunque claro! Si tu quieres nos quedamos y luego yo pelearé por ti para que las fieras salvajes no te devoren y entonces tú serás mi enfermera y a raíz de eso tú y yo…  
- Está bien, Potter. Entendí el punto. Vamos bajando –con un movimiento de la varita todo quedó recogido y salió por la entrada de la gruta.  
- ¡Ea, no¡Que el plan ya empezaba a hacerme ilusión!  
Ignorando el puchero de James, Lily empezó a bajar. El camino de bajada fue fácil y una vez abajo la pelirroja se zafó de la mano de James, de la que tan buen uso había hecho mientras descendían.  
James no perdía oportunidad de buscar un tema de conversación, temía tanto que la pelirroja se arrepintiera o empezara a sabotear la cita si la dejaba pensar, aunque fuera un segundo, que no paraba de hablar de cualquier cosa. Se había propuesto una meta para ese día: hacerla reír. No permitiría que nada saliera mal, si después de esa ella no quería volver a salir con él se resignaría, pero ese día¡por lo menos ese día!, debía ser perfecto.  
Sus pasos los llevaron hasta Las Tres Escobas donde se oía el rumor de las conversaciones juveniles, las risas traspasaban la puerta de madera y llenaban la ancha calle. James tomó por la delicada muñeca a su acompañante, que ya se dirigía al pub, y la guió un poco alejada del alboroto.  
- ¿Qué…?  
- Sucede, mi adorada pelirroja, que aún no podemos entrar –su tono era algo dramático.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Pues… Pues… Pues… - invocó a todas las fuerzas que conocía y a todos los dioses de cuanta mitología extraña le hubiera hablado Remus; tomó aire, solo en caso de que ella le pegara para poder retener un poquito más en sus pulmones- Pues porque he planificado algo más. Es una sorpresa. Para ti.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Pues porque me pareció que sería un bonito detalle –su voz sonaba algo nerviosa, la verdad le dolía la frialdad de las palabras de la pelirroja. Sabía que quizás le pateara el trasero por siquiera atreverse pero tampoco tan feo.  
- ¡No! Que por qué estás hablando tan entrecortado –aclaró ella.  
- Por nerviosismo, pelirroja. Me pones frenético –con una seguridad renovada (y algo suicida) se acercó al oído de la pelirroja a susurrarle estas palabras. La chica se quedó de piedra temblando entera. Haciendo uso de una madures que no sabía que tenía, James decidió no arriesgarse- Pero volviendo a la sorpresa. Es camino abajo, -señaló en dirección sur- la diseñé especialmente para ti, con todo mi corazón. Es tuya, pero si quieres no te la doy hoy. Si quieres, aunque me gustaría mucho terminar esta cita con todas las de la ley, vamos a tomarnos algo con todos. –Hermione le había dicho expresamente que no debía presionarla ¡pero tenía tantas ganas de ir con ella!  
Lily lo miró. Dentro de ella el ángel y el diablito salieron a relucir, trayendo consigo la clásica conversación moralista:  
Ángel: debes hacer lo que tú consideres correcto  
Demonio: Basta de sermones. Quieres ir ¡tonta! Ve, con tal, él te cuida   
Ángel: Si no estás segura, no vayas.  
Demonio: es más divertido actuar y después pensar, lo sabes bien… como aquella vez…  
Ángel¡No lo menciones! Si él te quiere podrá esperar  
Demonio: Pero la pasaste bien y lo sabes. ¡Vamos! ve y diviértete  
Ángel: ve con tus amigos. Ya mucho hiciste hoy.  
Demonio: es hermosamente sexy y está a tus pies. ¡Disfrútalo!  
Dio un paso calle abajo pero después se retractó. Su planes eran arruinar la cita y en cambio la había disfrutado un montón, sabía que si iba probablemente la seguiría gozando y la verdad que ya las fuerzas no le daban para seguir mintiéndose a si misma con los insultos hacia James después de una tarde tan linda.  
Pero ¡Daba tanta pena verle con esa carita tan ilusionada y ser ella quien lo bajara de su nube y lo regresara a la realidad!. Sin quererlo ni siquiera, y sin saber exactamente que hacía, se acercó y le depositó un rápido beso en la mejilla. Un beso cálido, una delicada caricia que les envió corrientes de electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Por la espalda del chico corrieron miles de pequeñas hormiguitas, una sensación de escalofrío sensacional que nunca había sentido con ninguna mujer, excepto con ella.  
Lily por su lado se quedó en blanco. Los labios le picaban pero no era algo molesto, todo lo contrario, era… delicioso.  
Con parsimonia se separó de él, marcando la distancia de más de medio metro, para asegurarse de no volver a cometer semejante arranque. Con voz atropellada y vacilante le dijo que fueran al café, que quería tomar algo.  
Lo que él le respondió la sacó totalmente de base, haciéndola reconsiderar seriamente su decisión:  
- Mientras esté contigo, mi adorada pelirroja, no importa a donde vaya.  
Sin decir más nada pasó un brazo por lo hombros de la chica y la guió hasta la taberna, donde deslizó su brazo acariciando la espalda de la chica hasta soltarla por completo.  
El primer pensamiento de Lily al abrir la puerta fue dar gracias por haber pasado un día tan genial, porque obviamente la cosa empeoraría. El de James fue que debía recordar que debía hablar seriamente con Sirius, en caso de tener nuevamente una oportunidad.  
Al fondo del local había una mesa que ocupaban un moreno y una castaña. La chica tenía las manos apoyadas obre la mesa y estaba erguida mientras que gritaba desenfrenadamente, el moreno estaba agazapado contra el asiento tratando de calmarla y un agradable grupo de personas observaban interesados desde una prudente distancia, la señora Rosmerta intentaba hacerse paso a través de la gente pero los chismosos no se lo permitían. Ahora rebuscaba en su delantal en busca de la varita.  
La pareja más esperada de Hogwarts entró a la taberna, ahora convertida en un campo de batalla, mientras se sobaban embobados la mejilla y los labios, con la expresión resignada de quien viene del paraíso y ha bajado al infierno.  
"Parece que el buen día solo fue de nosotros" Pensó James mientras acariciaba con cariño la mejilla ¡Le había besado!. Rió al ver que Lily también sobaba sus labios con la mano.

* * *

**yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy??????**

**les gusto????**

**dejenme un post bonito por favor :D **


	7. Nuestro primer encuentro

**Hola!!!!!**

**Gracias por sus rewius!!!!!!!!, de verdad los agradezco muchisimo, son una gran inspiracion. **

**Pasado el momento emotivo paso a decirles que sobre ese "ligero" cambio que les habia comentado de volver este fic un hermione/remus bueno... No va a suceder. **

**Lo que pasa es que una amiga y yo queriamos fusionar los fics y para eso debian cambiar las parejas.Pero la verdad es que le cogi mucho cariño a la historia original y me gustaria termianrla como la planee. Aún así lo voy a fusionar con ella en optra pagina, de manera que a partir de aqui el fic se divide en dos: el sirius/hermione aqui en fanfiction y el remus/hermione en mundo freak.**

**Bueno sin tanto hablar tonterias les agradezco una vez más y los dejo con el septimo capítulo:**

* * *

Cap 7: Nuestro primer encuentro: Solo un accidente

Deslizó sus manos por su pelo en un intento infructuoso por atarlo en una coleta. Hacia muchisimo calor aquella tarde en Hogsmedae y deseaba, con mucho, atarse la melena de leon a ver si asi refrescaba un poco.

Cuando por fin semi-logro atarlo (muchos mechones aun entorpecían su vista y le calentaban la nuca) encaminó sus pasos por la calle de pueblo, comprobando mientras camniaba frente a Honey Dukes que los pueblos pequeños no cambian por mas años que pasen. Las destartaladas puertas estaban igual que las primera vez que las vio, o las veria; las risas y los pasos apresurados, el bullicio y el griterio eran los mismos que en su época.

Solo habia un diferencia. La primera vez que había ido fue con Ron y Harry, que iba debajo de su capa, y había seguido yendo con ellos durante los ultimos 5 años de su vida ¡es más! Hacía menos de un mes (o más de 20 años, como prefieran verlo) que había caminado por esas calles de la mano de sus mejores amigos, y ahora iba por allí sola, pensando en el hombre que le llevaba dos decadas, de manera muy poco inocentes, e interesada en emparejar a los padres del mismo amigo con el que habia caminado.

El sentimiento que la embargó en esos momentos fue una fuerte nostalgia y guiada por ese sentimiento emepzó a caminar a un lugar conocido. Primero se dirigió a la negra cueva en el linde del pueblo pero recordo que alli estaban los padres de Harry. Se fue directo al jardin de la casa de lo gritos, pues por alli nunca pasaba nadie (era la epoca de las tranformaciones de Lupin y por lo tanto el apogeo de las historias de terror) y se sentó allí a reflexionar.

No le tomo ni dos segundos darse cuenta que no quería estar en ese tiempo, que quería irse a casa, donde todo era conocido y todo era suyo.

"Pero no se _cuando_ volvere a casa" penso mirando detenidamente la hierba a su alrededor, aun fresca de rocio "es más, no se _si_ volvere a casa"

Debía de haber un buen motivo por el que el Destino la hubiera enviado alli precisamente y no a la Edad de Piedra, por ejemplo. Pero ¿Cuál era ese motivo¿Debería, acaso, cambiar el pasado: evitar que Voldemort matara a los Potter, o era algo mas pequeño que a todos se le habia pasado por alto¿O quizas solo recoger informacion necesaria? En todo caso, necesitaba un plan urgentemente.

- ¿Pensando en casa, bellisima? –pregunto una atrayente voz a sus espaldas, rozando peligrosamente el blanco cuello con sus labios.

- ¡Si! –contestó impresioanda de que le leyera la mente, con algo de inocencia- ¿Cómo supiste?

- Todo el mundo extraña el hogar.

Como Sirius Black podía creer eso con la infancia que se gastaba, era una ironia. él no habia tenido un hogar al que pudiera extrañar. Quizas, y despues de todo, esa fuera exactamnete la razon.

- ¿Y como sabes tu eso? –se le escapó a Hermione, guiada por una curiosidad malsana. En el acto se arrepintió, ella no se suponia que supiera eso.

Sirius habia ido a ese lugar al verse solo en el pueblo (James en su cita, Remus en la enfermeria y Peter babeando por cualquier escoba con falda que se le cruzara por al frente) y como estaba cansado decidió ir a pensar un poco. La casa visitada la noche anterior fue su primera opcion.

Claro, que el haber visto a cierta castaña caminar hacia alli no tuvo nada que ver. Ahora no estaba particularmente feliz de haberlo hecho.

- ¿Y porque yo no habria de saberlo? –en su voz habia un matiz feroz y seco que confirmó a Hermione que habia metido su ilustrisima pesuña hasta el mismisimo cogote. Sirius la miraba desde arriba y por alguna razon Herm no se atrevio a ponerse a su altura.

- Este... –empezo y despues de tartamududear decidio ir de frente, a ver si funcionaba- todo el colegio lo sabe –risa nerviosa- digo... que vives con Potter. Y bueno imagine que... eh... bueno, lo siento. –no habia funcionado.

Sirius la miro como nunca. Y una pelicula de emociones se dibujo en sus ojos: sorpresa, un vistaso de terror, que desaparecio rapidamente para dejar paso a la curiosidad, al recelo y, por ultimo, la mirada calculadora de un merodeador. Demasiado calcualdora.

- Nadie en el colegio sabe que vivo con James, exepto Dumbledore, y dudo que el te lo haya dicho –claro que Remus y Peter tambien lo sabian, pero eso no era necesario aclararlo- me pregunto como lo supiste. Tambien como supiste de esa cueva que nosotros no conociamos y tú "la chica que nunca ha visitado Hogsmadae", si.

Herm se puso de pie y camino hacia atrás, como si eso fuera a arreglar el que se acercaran mas a la verdadera historia por los errores que ella cometia.

- Claro –siguio Sirius, dando un paso hacia ella y hablando lenta y pausadamente- que James no se dio cuenta con la emosión de la cita. Pero a mi me da curiosidad, Hermione. Y tu vas a aclarar mi curiosidad.

Tenia ese tono intimidante que compartia con su demente prima Bellatrix y que usaba solo en contadas oportunidades (Esta era la tercera vez que lo escuchaba). Hermione barajo sus opciones en una fraccion de segundo: querdarse alli a merced del embriagador y muy, muy molesto hombre. O salir corriendo de alli.

En menos de lo que se dice "corre" ya iba calle abajo mezclandose con los estudiantes, tratando de parecer lo más normal posible, claro. Puso su mejor cara de poker y entro a las 3 escobas después de una larga carrera colina abajo. Buscó una mesa cerca de la concurrencia, por aquello de que los lugares publicos son mas seguros, y se sento a esperar los 5 minutos que al moreno le costo dar con ella.

- ¿Por qué huyes, bellisima? –se sintio impresionada por la ambigüedad del efecto del moreno. La atraccion que ejercía en ella era brutal, le provocaba lanzárcele encima y besarle hasta cansarse. Pero era bien conciente de que el tono inspiraba miedo, que cuando se le lanzara encima el cerraria sus manos alrededor de su cuello y la ahorcaria, no tan drástico pero casi. Estaba moelsto y el blanco de esa molestia era ella.

- No huí, solo consideré que deberíamos continuar la conversacion en un sitio donde tuvieramos que comportarnos.

- Que prevenida –herm se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situacion al ver como Sirius jugaba con su varita sobre la mesa. Solo en ese punto llegó a considerar que quizas se habia acercado mucho a los secretos de lo merodeadores. Fue la priemra vez que se planteó que quizás había algo más de lo que ella ya sabía.

- No me amenaces, Balck –saco su propia varita- no estamos en esos terminos.

- Aun –la miro a los ojos, al tiempo que giraba la varita en su diracción- querrás decir que aun no estamos en esos terminos. Ahora dime como sabes tanto y de quien lo oiste.

Hermione lo miro largamente y decidio que cualquiera que fuese su motivo de estar alli, seguramente no era enemistarse con los merodeadores.

- Lo se por error pero no lo dire. Nunca le dire a nadie lo que se de ustedes si tu no dices que yo se cosas de ustedes.

- ¿Nosotros¿Quiénes somos nosotros?. Nosotros no tenemos nada que ocultar –si no supiera de la licantropia, de de la animagia se lo hubeira comido por la cara de seriedad del chico- Pero me da curiosidad: tu empeño por juntar a Lily y James (solo los conoces de hace un par de semanas), la cueva, el que yo no viva en mi casa...

- No se que le ves de raro. Hacen una bonita pareja y te das cuenta el primer dia, de la cueva me contaron y ya te dije que lo sabe todo el colegio.

- ¿Quién te hablo de la cueva?

- "Tú"-penso para si- Un gran amigo –dijo en voz alta.

- Eres rara y nadie me hara pensar lo contrario. Escondes algo.

- ¡Paranoico!

En aquel momento la Sra. Rosmerta trajo la cerveza de mantequilla a su mesa (¿en que momento la pidieron?) y le guiño un ojo a Sirius. Hermione vio el gesto en camara lenta: Con su amplia sonrisa, sus largas pestañas y la pícara mirada fue cerrando el ojo hasta convertirlo en un provocador guiño acompañado de un lento movimiento de cadera. El moreno le sonrió a su vez, mostrando sus blancas perlas y un incipiente hoyuelo se le formó del lado derecho mostrando lo complacido y feliz que se encontraba con las atenciones de la Sra. Rosmerta. Que para esa época no tenía nada de "Señora".

El monstruo que habita en todos los humanos se deperto del largo letargo en el corazon de Hermione. Y despertó repotenciado¿Quién era ella para sonreirle asi?

Su sangre hirvió y subió a borbotones corriendo por sus venas y calentandola. Una rabia extraña le golpeó la cabeza, nublándole la vision por unos segundos. ¡Madre mía si pudiera hechizar a Rosmerta alli mismo!

La camarera se alejo de la mesa hacia el bar y los ojos de Sirius se fueron tras ella, o mas precisamente, tras su falda.

- No escondes nada, Black –utilizo el tono frio e impersonal que solia utilizar con Malfoy –tu mirada lo dice todo.

Se puso de pie y cuando se agacho a recoger la cartera de su asiento, ya mucho más centrada y habiendo acallado al monstruo de golpe, la voz de Sirius resono en sus oidos.

- ¿Por qué te molestas ahora, bellisima¿_Alguien_ incordio tu divina presencia?

La ironía estaba grabada en sus palabras con la elegancia con la que hacia todo, una mezcla de caballerosidad y burla en cada frase.

Aunque no se le habia pasado la alusion a la dueña del bar tampoco pudo evitar tener que reprimir un suspiro. Porque cuando le dicen a uno que la presencia de uno es divina, es que ni que sea insulto le quita lo adorable.

- ¡Tú! –grito un poco ya fuera de si- ¡tú incordias mi presencia!

- Desearía hacer otra cosa con tu presencia, bellisima –acompaño el comentario con una mirada lo suficientemente sugestiva como para dejar bien en claro a lo que se referia. Herm le miro turbada y molesta.Todo dentro de Hemrione se movió y despertaron otras dos cosas en ella. Una de las cuales armo una barrera para proteger a la otra de todo ataque.

Y sin darse cuenta como o en que momento, tomo su varita y le volcó al moreno la cerveza de matequilla en la cabeza, por pervertido. El cabello negro azulado goteaba desordenadamnete, dandole un marco misterioso a los ojos grises.

El moreno aplico la de "lo que es igual no es trampa" y Hermione termino con la camisa trasparentandose poco a poco.

La Sra. Rosmerta fue derechita defender la paz de su local e inmediatamnte lanzo un hechizo petrificante a hermione, que paso volando por encima del hombro del moreno, para despues lanzarle uno a él (podria ser muy sexy y todo pero su local estaba primero). El problema fue que el hechizo que iba dirigido a la castaña choco de frente contra el encantamieto de piernas de gelatina que tenia como objetivo el pecho de Sirius y que había sido lanzado por Hermione.

Ese fue el mometno que eligieron Lily y James para aparecer, embobados en su propio mundo.

El resultado: El hechizo conjunto reboto y se encontro a medio camino contra el hechizo paralizante que iba dirigido a Sirius. Dos contra uno. Y aquella mancha flotante de luz se estrelló en las piernas del moreno que cayó de bruses al piso. James corrió a su lado al igual que las dos causantes del problema. Lily, siempre práctica, mantenía a la gente sentada en sus asientos, calmando a la curiosa multitud con su impotente, y un tanto histérico, tono de voz.

James levitó a Sirius y salió corriendo de vuelta a los carruajes, Sirius iba gritando improrperios en el proceso. Lily agarro a Hermione y la arrastró fuera de allí antes de que la horda salvaje de admiradoras le arrancara los ojos a la castaña.

El pasillo fuera de la enfermeria estaba oscuro y frío. James, Lily, Pettigrew y Herm esperaban pacientemente fuera. Aunque las chicas estaban bastante más alejadas de la puerta. Mientras observaba la extraña cara de preocupacion de James se pregunto donde estaría Remus.

La puerta se abrió y se escucho claramente "¡Esta me las pagas, Starks!" y Hermione se estremeció "Bueno" pensó "por lo menos esta vivo". La Sra. Pomfrey hizo acto de presencia y se dirigio unicamente a Potter¿Por qué? Pues porque Pettigrew no era lo suficientemnete inteligente ni para comrpender lo que era un salpullido, a Evans la salud de Black la traía sin cuidado y por lo tanto no tenía ni idea de que hacía allí y se debatía entre el desprecio a Starks por haber herido a un alumno (aunque fuera por error) o la alegreía de mantener a más de un merodeador vigilado a la vez.

- ¡No deben jugar con las varitas de esa manera!. Claro, obviamente puedo arreglarlo, pero es una irresponsabilidad hechizar a alguien así. El director les dira su opinion al respecto –dirigió una mirada a Hermione y una vez terminada su perorata y encontrada una causa para ver a Dumbledore, continuó al verdadero punto- El Sr. Black carece en estos mometnos de huesos en una pierna y en la mitad de la otra. Nada grave pero deberá pasar la noche en la enfermería para que puedan crecer.

Dio media vuelta y entró en la enfermería. Al abrir la puerta, un gemido de rabia, gutural, alcanzo sus oidos.

Hermione miro a James. La cara de inmensa consternacion y preocupacion había sido suplantada por una de abatimiento total, como si la enfermera hubiera dicho "Lo siento. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos", que solo tiene comparación con la de rabia contenida que le dirigió antes de entrar también.

Su mirada se cruzo con la de Lily y supo que ambas pensaban lo mismo.

¡Fue un accidente!

¡Era grave, pero tampoco para tanto!

* * *

**Este capitulo fue escrito en una computadora americana, no tenía ni acentos, ni eñes, ni corrector ortográfico. Traté de mejorarlo pero si encuentran algún error (u horror también), plis perdonenlo y diganme cual es para arreglarlo.**

**y????????????????????????**

**les gustó????????????????????????????????????**

**Si es así, y si no es así también, los invito a pisar el GO y contarme**


	8. Luna, lunita

**Hola!**

**Disculpenme nuevamente la tardanza!... Me tengo que ir corriendizimoooo...**

**Pero quiero agradecerles por los rewius :D :D :D me alegra mucho que les guste la historia :D...**

**Besos a todos**

**Anahia**

* * *

Cap 8: Luna, lunita

Lily y Herm cruzaron el castillo a paso rápido despotricando sobre la nula paciencia de James. El carmesí del cielo se reflejaba en la pelirroja cabellera y bañaba a su acompañante, dando la impresión que eran dos diosas las que caminaban por el terrenal pasillo.

Así lo admiraron y envidiaron los mortales que vagaban y las mortales que perseguían a los mortales que vagaban, respectivamente. Inmersas en su propio pensamiento ninguna de las dos se dio por enterada, cuando ingresaron en la cálida estancia el corazón de la castaña abrigaba cierta duda.

Esa horrorosa sensación de tener algo justo al frente y no verlo. La impotencia de saber que sabes algo y no saber que es.

Juntas, y como íntimas amigas, se sentaron a observar el fuego, inmensamente preocupadas. Lily, y Hermione lo notaba a leguas, estaba triste por la reacción de James que aunque era contra su compañera se extendía hasta ella, y aunque se negara a admitirlo le afectaba. La mentada compañera, mientras, era culpabilidad lo que la carcomía ¡Le había quitado los huesos de pierna y media, por Merlín¡No se había conformado con quitarle los de una sola, sino que había agarrado los de la mitad de la otra (no recordaba quien le había dicho que era más doloroso)!. Era un trasto horrible sin valor alguno que debía, en este preciso instante, hacer algo para remediar tamaña fechoría.

Así, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de visitarlo aquella noche, pues aunque carecía de capa podría pegarse a las sombras del castillo, y al final si la castigaban sería un buen pago por lo que había causado. Sería fácil: esperaría que Lily se fuera a la cama (que por la cara sería pronto) y saldría, utilizaría los pasadizos ya conocidos, aunque debería ser muy precavida porque por la luz de luna todo estaría muy iluminado, yendo pegada a las paredes….

Su tren de pensamiento se detuvo abruptamente y la alarma resonó en su cabeza, _por la luz de luna todo estaría muy iluminado _¿La luz de luna? Con terror se asomó por la ventana y observó como lentamente la bola plateada hacía su aparición en medio de la osa menor.

¡Por eso Sirius estaba tan molesto y James tan preocupado¡Hoy era luna llena y no habría perro que acompañara al ciervo porque ella le había cortado las patas! (Sonaba tan feo así)

Se sintió morir de vergüenza…

Quizás por su causa no pudieran salir aquella noche¡O peor! conociéndolos como los conocía harían aquella excursión mensual con o sin grupo completo y entonces James estaría solo (Porque Pettigrew no cuenta¿qué puede hacer una rata contra un hombre lobo!) y Remus se volvería loco al ver una ardilla y el pobre ciervo no podría con él y entonces el licántropo saldría del bosque desbocado y atacaría al colegio y mordería a los niños y los trasformaría a todos y después querría morir y todo sería por su culpa y…

¡Bueno! No para tanto… ¿O sí?

Como que mejor no lo dejaba al destino. Echó una rápida mirada a Lily y la descubrió demasiado inmersa en su preocupación, solo para asegurarse le dijo que iría a las cocinas por algo de chocolate y la pelirroja asintió. Sabía que no la había oído y que cuando saliera de su abstracción y se diera cuenta que estaba sola simplemente subiría a la habitación, sin preocuparse mucho, hasta la mañana siguiente. Como efectivamente sucedió.

No es que la conociera mucho, es que exactamente igual era Harry.

Pensar en su amigo la hizo deprimirse un poco y bajo el ritmo de su caminata por los pasillos. Pero si pretendía llegar a conocer al niño que vivió tendría que arreglar el "pequeño desperfecto" que había causado.

Pegándose a las paredes cual sombra se deslizó como la felina que orgullosamente era hasta las puertas de roble del castillo. Las abrió y salió sin prestar mucha atención al ruido causado (n/a¿no se han preguntado como deben rechinar de duro unas puertas de 10m de altura y 1000000000 años a plena noche?). La recibió un frío invernal y la brisa que batía los árboles casi la envía de regreso.

Al fondo en el iluminado jardín, no se veía nada y ni salía ningún sonido del bosque. Anduvo lo más escondida que pudo hasta el lindo del bosque y allí se sentó a escuchar. No tenía lo que se dice un plan definido, su mayor preocupación es que James no fuera capaz de contener solo a Remus si éste decidía escapar.

Prácticamente al otro lado del patio se erguía el sauce boxeador. Debía comprobar que no se encontraran allí primero, sin saber que haría exactamente que haría si se los encontraba de frente echó a correr hacia el portentoso árbol. Las ramas seguían quietas lo que indicaba que o alguien acababa de entrar o acababa de salir. Guiada por aquella practicidad que siempre había tenido, decidió su plan mientras de arrastrabas entre los muñones del sauce: sellaría el bosque a punta de hechizos que se romperían cuando faltara poco para el amanecer, de esa manera James no tendría que preocuparse por los lindes del castillo. Claro que lo que ocurriera adentro no podría controlarlo. La otra opción era esperar afuera y si alguna eventualidad ocurría, solventarla, pero corría el riesgo de no ser capaz de poder contra un licántropo o peor que alguien más anduviera por allí. Por seguridad eligió la primera opción.

Salió por el brocal del estrechó pasaje y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Al ver las paredes aruñadas y la sangre fresca que pintaba la habitación le entró un pánico horrible ¿Qué sucedería si Remus aún estuviera allí? Nunca había visto un licántropo y por seguridad personal no deseaba hacerlo tampoco. Pero no lo vería por aquella noche, al parecer. Porque después de revisar palmo a palmo la casa de lo gritos y comprobar que los chicos no estaban allí, aunque si había (o algo) se aparecía. 

Hacía muchísimo frío afuera ¡Pero muchísimo, sentía como la piel se le erizaba por completo a cada paso que daba, pero se armó de fuerzas y llegó al linde del bosque rogándole a cuanto santo conocía que no la descubrieran.

Se paró en la parte más lejana del castillo escuchando atenta los sonidos. Más de una vez escuchó el aullido desgarrador, pero estaba lejos, gracias al cielo. Levantó la varita y pronunció un hechizo protector, por un momento una especie de esfera brilló frente a los árboles, acto seguido caminó varios pasos y repitió la operación, más o menos cuando llegó al nivel de la cabaña de Hagrid (unos 7 hechizos después) las fuerzas empezaron a fallarle. La magia de su varita se sentía más débil y aún le quedaba mucho por avanzar. 

Tomó aire profundamente dos veces sintiendo como el frío le llenaba los pulmones, y así avanzó nuevamente, ahora, los aullidos se sentía más lejanos aún. Caminó cerca de 10 metro y hechizó nuevamente los árboles, cuando volvió a levantar la varita (cada vez más cercana del castillo) dos ojos amarillos brillaron por entre los árboles y el corazón de Hermione se paró. Con un rápido movimiento hechizó esa parte y una masa informe gris del tamaño de un gato se estrelló en la pared invisible (aunque dudaba que fuera tan inofensivo como eso). Ahora por lo menos sabía que funcionaba, al menos con algo se ese tamaño. Rápidamente continuó su camino de hechizos, y mientras más se acercaba al final, más débil se sentía.

Le quedaban por lo menos 50 metros que podría cubrir con dos hechizos, el primero la desbalanceó y la hizo caer de rodillas al piso, y para el segundo no era capaz de levantar el brazo. Necesitó 10 minutos de fría brisa y grama mojada para utilizar su última porción de energía mágica y sellar el bosque completo. 

Fue incapaz de ponerse de pie, empezó a gatear hacia las puertas del castillo, ensuciándose las rodillas de tierra y las manos raspadas de arrastrarlas sobre la tierra. Cómo o cuándo llegó a su habitación no lo supo, lo único claro es que tenía hilos de alfombra adheridos a las muñecas, no había tenido fuerzas para ponerse en pie, ni las tuvo para subir las escaleras. El cuadro, sintiendo pena por aquella niña, la ayudo a pasar. Hermione cayó al piso al momento de pisar la alfombra roja de la sala común.

Todo gramo de energía la había abandonado sin remedio y llegó al sofá porque le quedó al alcance de la mano, su varita quedó tendida en el piso, caliente por el uso. Por primera vez en su vida a Hermione Granger la había vencido la magia.

* * *

**y?**

**les gusto?**

**espero que si, este capi me encanta, no se por qué...**

**dejen rewius plissssss**

**besos**

**Anahia**


	9. Haciéndose la dormida

**hOLA!!**

**Como andan??**

**Se que me estoy tardando (falta de inspiracion, principalmente) pero veo muy pocos posts :(...**

* * *

_Todo gramo de energía la había abandonado sin remedio y llegó al sofá porque le quedó al alcance de la mano, su varita quedó tendida en el piso, caliente por el uso. Por primera vez en su vida a Hermione Granger la había vencido la magia._

Capítulo 9: Haciéndose la dormida

Así la encontró cierto pelinegro unas cuantas horas después.

James, el poderoso y con un futuro tan brillante James Potter arribaba a las cinco de la mañana a su sala común. Había pasado una de las noches más nerviosas de su vida, en sus 17 años había tenido miedo 3 veces y esa había sido una de ellas. Había temido que Remus intentara escapar y él no fuese capaz de detenerlo, como de hecho sucedió, pero algo había pasado que él no había considerado: Remus se había visto imposibilitado de huir del bosque porque una extraña pared invisible lo había detenido. Alguien, algún alma caritativa, había hechizado el bosque. Casi al amanecer tanto la rabieta del licántropo como la barrera invisible había desaparecido y los tres merodeadores pudieron regresar en paz a la casa de los gritos. Estaba cansado, tenía ganas de dormir, comer y correr a contarle a Sirius que todos estaban bien.

Por eso, el entrar a la Sala y ver a Hermione desmayada en el sofá, le produjo una mezcla entre fastidio y preocupación. A veces no entendía como la gente podía necesitar ayuda en los momentos menos indicados.

Con todo el cansancio a rastras intentó despertarla, y al ver que no funcionaba, la cargó hasta la enfermería donde la depositó en una camilla. A la Sra. Pomfrey solo le dijo que había bajado muy temprano a la sala común. Peter se había desentendido de todos y James lo encontró dormido en su cama cuando entró a la habitación, dispuesto a dormir el par de horas que el faltaban.

Pero con todo: _sarna con gusto no pica _y así lo sentía el pelinegro cada mañana después de la Luna Llena. Se levantaba temprano, sin prácticamente ninguna hora de sueño, cantaba en la ducha, se vestía cuidadosamente, trataba de domar su melena y bajaba inmensamente feliz a desayunar. Eran sus mejores días. Y por ser su día más feliz eran los días en los que le pedía con más énfasis a Lily una cita. Y casi comete el error de hacerlo cuando la vio parada en la Sala Común aquella mañana de primavera. Por un momento había olvidado que ella ya le había concedido una cita.

Así que variando solo un poco su rutina, se acerco a ella y con un: _Buenos días, princesa_ le depositó un beso en la mejilla y salió, dejando a la chica perpleja y en espera de sus amigas que obviamente bajaban una hora después de la puntual pelirroja.

James fue a las cocinas y ordenó comida para dos, los elfos, obviamente, le sirvieron comida para ocho, pero y se imaginaba que, tanto el lobo como el perro, estarían hambrientos aquella mañana.

No fue sino hasta que entró en la enfermería que se acordó de Hermione, cuando la vio postrada a dos camas de distancia de Sirius, que la taladraba con la mirada. Remus, al otro lado de éste, dormía placidamente.

- ¡Buenos días canuto! ¿Jugamos al Quiditch? –preguntó burlón.

- Ríe ahora, pero en una hora podré marcharme de aquí, con mis dos piernas y listo para vencerte. No sabes lo que duele esa asquerosidad.

- ¡Ay! Nuestro cachorro se puso débil –hizo un amago de puchero que se quedó en eso ante la cara de pocas pulgas de Sirius.

- ¿Y a ésta que le paso? –preguntó señalando con asco la cama que ocupaba la castaña

- La encontré desmayada en la Sala común. Ni idea.

- ¿Será que las maldiciones mentales si funcionan?

Pero en ese momento Remus despertó dispuesto a devorarse todo lo que James había traído y quedó en el aire la duda de Sirius sobre si, solo con desearlo, habría sido él el culpable del estado de la chica nueva.

Hermione sintió los músculos de sus piernas despertarse, los pulmones volver a funcionar poco a poco, pero no tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos aún. Sitió como las manos expertas de la enfermera la revisaban y oyó su voz, bastante distorsionada y de ultratumba, rezongar:

- ¡Nadie se cuida! ¡Solo porque son jóvenes! Pueden morir un día de éstos. Por eso es que los matan. Mira que hacer tanto esfuerzo mágico ¡Que locura! – Hermione sintió como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su mente, sí se había esforzado mucho, pero era por una buena causa- ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Seguro que jugando con hechizos, espero que no sea un duelo sino tendré que informarle a Albus.

Hermione intentó moverse pero sentía el cuerpo como plomo, sus párpados se negaban a obedecerle y un soponcio le llenaba la mente. Al final se dejó vencer por el sueño y cayó rendida nuevamente.

Despertó mucho después, y aunque ya no tenía sueño sentía que su cuerpo se negaba a responderle: mover el brazo para tomar el vaso de agua en la mesita le resultó tan difícil que decidió olvidarlo y volverse a acostar. A su lado los merodeadores aún conversaban, ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba despierta sino que lo notaron cuando, al rato, la Sra. Pomfrey vino a verla.

- ¿Cómo amaneces? –le preguntó interesada, Hermione solo asintió como queriendo decir bien- ¿Sabes lo que te pasó? –Hermione negó- Gastaste toda tu energía mágica, acabaste con toda la reserva de magia en tu cuerpo, en una sola noche. –Ahora su mirada era de reproche- ¡¿Sabes lo peligroso que eso?! Si un mago se queda sin magia puede morir. ¡¿Se puede saber que demonios hacías para acabar con toda tu energía en una noche?!

- Practicaba hechizos. Exámenes –tartamudeó después de un rato de mirar fijamente a Sirius, éste, sin saber muy bien porque, sintió como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

- ¡Es una locura, niña! ¡Pudiste haber muerto! –y tras esta declaración la enfermera abandonó la sala.

Un largo silencio se instaló entre los chicos. Se miraban los unos a los otros, tensos. Al final Hermione dio media vuelta y se hizo la dormida. Buena movida, como pronto descubrió, porque lo merodeadores siguieron hablando como si ella no estuviera allí.

- O sea que todo salió bien –empezó la pícara y firme voz de Sirius, a veces se preguntaba como podían mezclarse de manera tan sensual ambos adjetivos.

- Sí –ésta vez era James, cuya voz tenía un cariz de niñez- había un hechizo protector, una pared en el bosque.

- Gracias a Dios aunque intenté escapar no lo logré. No me quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado –era impresionante lo fácil que era descubrir los sentimientos a través de las voces, la de Remus en ese instante, estaba llena de temor.

- Sí. Porque había una pared mágica en el bosque. ¿Crees que haya sido Dumbledore?

- No, cornamenta –se escuchó el sonido pesado de quien se tumba en una cama- porque si supiera algo de su… situación… -se abstuvo de decir animagia por temor a que Hermione escuchara algo, tenía la sensación de que no estaba del todo dormida- ya les habría dicho algo.

- Pero entonces –la voz firme de Sirius se alzó con demasiado realismo- tenemos un problema: alguien sabe nuestro secreto.

- Sí. Eso quiere decir que alguien ajeno a nosotros lo sabe. Pero también quiere decir que es amigo. Por lo tanto Snivellus queda descartado.

- En todo caso debió de ser alguien muy poderoso o hubiera quedado abatido. Así que quizá si fuera él ¡Con lo poderoso que es! –se hizo un silencio y todo el mundo empezó a reír a mandíbula batiente.

- ¡Viva la magia de la grasa en el pelo!

Estuvieron mucho rato riendo y a Hermione casi se le cae la farsa, estaba ya teniendo convulsiones de tanto contener la carcajada. Pero cuando se calmaron, justo antes de que James y Peter se marcharan, la castaña sintió una mirada en la nuca. Una mirada fija e interrogante.

Y supo que alguien la había descubierto, que alguien sabía que era ella la de la pared invisible en el bosque, que ella sabía su secreto.

Pero no supo quien, porque tuvo miedo de voltearse.

* * *

**y??**

**pisen el "Go" de abajo y cuentenme sus opiniones...**

**Besos de moreno**

**Anahia**


	10. Un cabo suelto menos

**Hola!!**

**como estan??**

**Gracias por sus post chicos :D :D :D**

**espero que bien :D...**

**aqui les traigo capitulo nuevo...**

* * *

**Cap 10: Un cabo suelto menos.**

Lily la fue a buscar en la tarde a la enfermería, ya le habían dado de alta. Salió poco antes que Remus, que nuevamente era conducido a la Casa de los Gritos, de Sirius no tenía noticias: se había marchado mientras ella aún dormitaba.

Estaba segura de que alguien sabía que era ella la de los hechizos ¿pero quién?, podía haber sido cualquiera de los cuatro, bueno: tres, porque Peter quedaba descartado por incapacidad mental.

Pensó que aquel día quien quiera que la hubiera descubierto la confrontaría, pero no ocurrió así. Es más, pasaron varios días sin que supiera nada de los merodeadores. La luna llena había culminado y Remus volvía a ser parte de su vida diaria. Bueno, no de la suya, porque dese la salida de Hogsmedade no se hablaban. La que más lo sentía era Lily, que se había acostumbrado a la presencia de los chicos (especialmente de James) en su vida. La pelirroja pensaba que debía mantenerse fiel a su amiga y como ésta estaba en malos términos con los merodeadores ella se había puesto de su lado y tampoco les hablaba. El pobre James había malinterpretado la situación pensando que Lily lo detestaba por la cita, y había caído en una fuerte depresión. Remus aún tenía retazos de culpa por lo ocurrido el primer día de su transformación aquel mes y Sirius no quería ni mirar a la castaña.

Aún así, y Hermione lo sabía, había uno de ellos que empezaba a sospechar ¿Pero quién? ¿O será que había visto mal?

Como pasó una semana y nada ocurrió fuera de aquella tensión casi tangible entre todos ellos, decidió que debió de haberse confundido y trató de poner todo su empeño primero en volver a su mundo y segundo en que Lily volviera a hablar con James, guardando un poco de energías en estudiar.

Así los agarró el primero de febrero…

- En serio, deberías hablar con él –comentó Hermione mientras pasaba distraídamente la hoja del libro de historia que tenía al frente. Lily la ignoró, haciéndose la que estudiaba- tiene cara de cordero degollado, el pobre.

- Si ellos no nos hablan, nosotras tampoco a ellos –contestó la pelirroja tras un largo silencio.

- El único que no ME habla es Sirius. Hasta con Remus he conversado, vamos. El resto no tiene nada que ver –Hermione se aseguró que la señora Pince no las estuviera observando y continuó- la pasaron excelente, no digas que no, y ahora él no sabe que hizo mal. Mínimo ve y dile que no le hablas por compañerismo a mí y que no tiene nada que ver con su cita.

- ¿Por qué debería aclarárselo? –preguntó la pelirroja, nuevamente haciéndose la que estudiaba… con el libro en la misma página desde hacía 10 minutos.

- Porque es lo justo. Si no funciona, no funciona, pero la idea no es mentirle ¿sabes?

Había dado en el blanco. Justicia y deber. El gran punto débil de Lily Evans.

La chica hizo como que no era con ella, pero justo antes del almuerzo la vio acercarse a James, al que se le iluminaron los ojos de una manera que por poco deslumbra al alumnado. Mientras ellos iban saliendo para hablar en un sitio menso púbico un niño de primer año se le acercó como con nerviosismo Bueno pensó al menos eso no ha cambiado.

- ¿Hermione Starks? El director dice que vaya a su oficina antes del almuerzo – Hermione le dio las gracias y el niño se fue corriendo.

Se sintió enrojecer de vergüenza al darse cuenta que llevaba casi dos días sin pensar en su tiempo, o en como volver a él.

Como Lily estaba ocupada hablando con James, se paró sin más ceremonias y corrió al despacho de Dumbledore. Desde sus asientos en el extremo derecho de la mesa, Remus y Sirius la vieron marcharse intrigados.

- Pastelitos de limón –susurró esperando que no hubieran cambiado la contraseña desde la última vez que había ido, hacía como una semana. Lentamente la estatua se movió para dejarlo paso y, como cada vez que entraba en aquel despacho, la invadió la nostalgia.

Dumbledore estaba sentado en una gran poltrona observando detenidamente a Fewkes, al parecer demasiado concentrado como para darse cuenta de la presencia de la castaña.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos y después de que Hermione tiritara bastante debido al frío, el director de volvió hacia ella como continuando una conversación ya empezada.

- Pues bien, aún no tengo idea de cómo regresarte.

ALa desilución de Hermione fue instantánea. Vale, le agradecía que se tomara la molestia de decírselo, pero no se había percatado de lo mucho que esperaba la respuesta contraria.

- Pero quisiera que hiciéramos un resumen de lo que sabemos ¿Te parece? –la chica asintió, aún un poco conmocionada- Estabas en los jardines junto al lago, a tu lado un chico y una chica desarmada. Podemos reconocer que hubo al menos tres "Expelliarmus", un encantamiento de piernas de gelatina, uno de babosas, un escudo y tres hechizos que no logramos reconocer: uno verde vómito, uno mostaza y uno dorado. –Hermione seguía asintiendo- bien, exactamente sentiste que te cortaban las piernas con vidrio y un fuerte dolor de cabeza ¿Verdad? –nuevo asentimiento- ¿no tenías marcas en las piernas cuando llegaste?

- ¿Cómo?

- Sí, pregunto que si realmente no te habrás cortado con vidrio. Piensa por un momento, por favor.

- En realidad, ahora que lo menciona, sí. Tenía algunos rasguños muy pequeños. Y no me extraña, ahora que lo pienso, porque tenía una poción en el bolcillo… -mientras más iba hablando su voz se iba haciendo más bajita cada vez ¿¡Cómo podría haber olvidado eso?!

- ¿De qué?... y trate de acordarse a la perfección, por favor.

- Era una poción de rejuvenecer. ¡La habíamos hecho ese día en pociones pero Snape no nos la quiso corregir porque según él estábamos hablando! ¡Y yo me la guardé en el bolcillo de la túnica porque estaba segura de que había quedado bien y no quería desperdiciarla! ¿¡Cómo pude olvidarlo?!

- Como se olvidan todos los detalles: olvidándose –hizo un movimiento con la mano como restándole importancia-. ¿Una poción para rejuvenecer? Interesante. Muy interesante. ¿Y me asegura usted que la hizo a la perfección? –Hermione asintió- bueno ahí hay un cabo suelto menos. Por ahora esto no nos afecta, estamos más cerca pero aún no en la meta. Así que yo le recomendaría que siguiera con su vida normal, ya veo que ha encajado muy bien en esta época, me alegro. Váyase y siga estudiando tranquila.

Hermione tardó al menos diez segundos en analizar todo y ponerse de pie con lentitud, cuando ya estaba en la puerta Dumbledore la llamó de nuevo:

- Señorita Granger… ¿Severus Snape es su profesor de pociones?.

- Sí... ¡Ay, perdón! No debí haberlo mencionado, disculpe.

- No hay problema, eso es interesante, muy interesante. Otra pregunta señorita Granger ¿Yo sigo siendo director?

A Hermione el mundo se le vino a los pies. No servía de nada mentirle pero ¿cómo decirle la verdad? No era una opción jamás podría decirle que había muerto, hizo un máximo esfuerzo por recordar cualquier cosa que no fuese aquel día en la torre de astronomía, se concentró fuertemente en su primer día de clases, para que si Dumbledore intentaba leerle la mente no viese nada comprometedor.

- Déjeme cambiar la pregunta ¿Le parece?, ¿Fui yo mismo quien lo contrató? –Hermione iba a responder que sí (no veía nada malo en esa pregunta) pero el anciano s ele adelantó- No importa, no debería darme esa información, que igual no creo que la sepa. Y tenga cuidado con esos deslices, señorita Granger.

Dumbledore le señaló la puerta con una sonrisa indulgente y Hermione se marchó intrigada. Era raro que preguntara tanto sobre Snape.

-¿Sería eso lo que debía prevenirle, que Snape lo asesinaría? ¿Debía acaso evitar la muerte de Dumbledore? Eso tendría menos repercusiones al futuro conocido que si evitara la muerte de Lily y James, por ejemplo.

Lily y James. ¿Cómo le habría ido? ¿Se habrían arreglado?

Y como si de un interruptor se tratara Hermione olvidó que venía de otro sitio y que tenía otros conocimientos, olvidó a Harry y Ron, olvidó a Ginny y olvidó la muerte de Dumbledore. Le pasaba con algo de frecuencia en los últimos días: dejó de ser Hermione Granger para ser Hermione Starks, la chica estresada con los éxtasis, que sabía cosas que no debía saber y que en ese momento buscaba a su mejor amiga Lily Evans, para preguntarle cómo le había ido con el chico que se negaba a querer, James Potter. Y que en ese momento era seguida, sin saberlo, por Remus Lupin y Sirius Black. Una vida perfectamente normal.

Perfectamente normal, para alguien que no era ella: Hermione Granger.

* * *

**y??**

**les gustó??**

**espero que sí, sé que stuvo algo lento, epro tenía que ponerlo...**

**plis stay around for the next chapter:**

**_Nuestro 2do encuentro: treguas e indagaciones_**

**Anahia**


End file.
